A vertical forward grip may consist of a device attached to a Picatinny, Weaver or similar mounting rail integration system of a short barreled rifle, long barreled rifle, shotgun or related type of firearm. The upper portion of the vertical forward grip may be quickly detached or locked into permanent position via locking mechanism. The vertical forward grip includes an internal storage space for multiple types of batteries and miscellaneous item(s). The vertical forward grip can be adjusted on the rail of the firearm platform to assist with the operator(s) necessities. The vertical forward grip is comprised of an ergonomic configuration suited to the purposes of the operator(s) natural grip and control.
Conventional vertical forward grip(s) provide a less desired grip, creating fatigue on the shooter(s), reducing the shooter(s) accuracy. Conventional vertical forward grips do not stabilize the firearm as well, providing moderate comfort and control. Conventional vertical forward grips do not give the desired control and comfort to the shooter, fatiguing the shooter over long extended periods of use.
Presently there is no solution with a conventional vertical forward grip(s) to increase stability, accuracy, control and comfort of a firearm.
Therefore, it is the design of this current invention that provides a new and improved vertical forward grip for mounting on firearms.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the ergonomic forward finger stabilization cradle.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the improved textured grip placement.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the improved integrated threaded quick turn-and-release base grip cap tube, via quick mounting and removal of the vertical forward grip.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the improved integrated threaded quick turn-and-release base grip cap tube, via adjustment of the vertical forward grip along the longitudinal axis of the of the rail integration system.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the quick turn-and-release, removal of stored miscellaneous item(s) inside of the threaded quick turn-and-release base grip cap tube.